Una nueva historia, el comienzo de la hufflepuff observadora
by Hun8059
Summary: Verónica Rusbell o más bien conocida como Vera es una chica que tras golpearse la cabeza es llevada al mundo de Harry Potter. Ahí descubrirá que es una hufflepuff, que tanto Draco y Harry se miran con algo muy distinto al odio que se dicen tener, que puede salvar a los inocentes que han muerto y sobre todo, demostrarles que los hufflepuff pueden hacer historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, perdón por no haber subido nada durante muchísimo tiempo, realmente no estaba inspirada y mis ganas de escribir se habían esfumado.

Hoy en día he estado bien pegada con los libros de Harry Potter y quise hacer este fic, espero que les guste ya que hay un personaje Oc y también habrá drarry 3.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten (:

Pd: borre los otros fics porque tengo pensado editarlos para continuar con sus correspondientes tramas, espero que sean pacientes hasta entonces.

¡Ahora sí! a leer (:

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo comenzó cuando golpee mi cabeza con el aparador de mi cómoda, mi cabeza se estrello de tal manera que no podía decir palabra alguna, mi cuerpo no respondía y solo lograba sujetar con firmeza mi frente para apaciguar el dolor, fue entonces cuando paso.

La habitación donde yo estaba había desaparecido y muy por el contrario a lo que esperaba ver me encontré cara a cara con una señora muy extraña, vestía con ropajes bastante anticuados para lo que estaba acostumbrada, la mire aguantando la respiración intentado recordar cómo y cuándo desaparecí de mi cuarto y llegue a este lugar que daba la impresión de museo.

¿Cómo te encuentras querida? –La voz de la mujer hizo que pegara un salto, mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar lo más rápido que podía buscando alguna respuesta coherente para no parecer una loca-

Muy bien amm… ¿usted quién es? –mi pregunta pareció haberla preocupado más porque inmediatamente se giró y fue en busca de unas medicinas, o eso al menos quise pensar. Intente levantarme para ver con claridad donde me hallaba pero inmediatamente fui detenida por una extraña fuerza hacia abajo, confundida intente levantarme otra vez, pero una vez más fue en vano.

Sera mejor que no lo intentes, estas bajo un hechizo que te mantendrá en esa cama para que no huyas como las otras veces, quédate quieta pequeña ya que esta pócima te hará sentir mejor. Muy bien, así perfecto con esto podrás recuperarte del mareo, fue una gran golpe mira que caerte por una escalera y azotar tu cabeza en el piso –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no era posible que me haya caído de una escalera, estaba segurísima que el golpe fue tras tropezar con mi gata Rouz, sorprendida por la información quise volver a levantarme pero esta vez fue la mano de la señora la que me detuvo en mi tercer intento-

Disculpe, señorita amm… aun no me ha dicho quién es usted –no supe si su rostro reflejaba aturdimiento por el hecho que le dije señorita o por no saber quién era ella, de todos modos no me respondió y se levantó misteriosamente yendo a la chimenea que se encontraba frente a la camilla.

Oficina de Albus Dumbledore – grito la señora a la vez que soltaba un extraño polvo de sus manos, de inmediato apareció de la chimenea el rostro de un vejete que podría ser mi tátara tátara abuelo, tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar de la impresión puesto que todo esto debía ser obra de un loco y distorsionado sueño, seguramente provocado por la caída. Seguí escuchando por levantarme- Albus tenemos un problema, creo que la joven Rusbell debe ser trasladada urgente a San Mungo ya que al parecer presente síntomas de perdida de memoria, hay que… -fue interrumpida por un gesto de la llama verde- Madam Pomfrey tranquila, no exaltemos los hechos, iré personalmente para ver a la jovencita Rusbell, por ahora llama a su amiga Lovegood y comunícale a su jefa de casa la profesora Sprout lo que ha sucedido –la mujer, Pomfrey si no me equivoco asintió obedientemente sacando de su bolsillo una vara simple y sin gracia, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tras unos movimientos de ese objeto unos papeles comenzaron a girar en torno a la señora de ropa antigua. Tuve que pestañar y pasarme una mano en los ojos para saber que mis vista no me engañaba, pero trague saliva al ver que mi fallada mente no estaba mintiendo, realmente el papel que antes estaba revoloteando se auto escribía y se transformaba en un avión de papel para luego irse por una de las ventanas. Mi boca no podía estar más abierta, y fue cuando repare ante la mirada de la señora, la cual se transformaba en un rostro aún más angustiado y ya al comprobar mi cabeza por segunda vez se retiró.

Mi tranquilidad duro unos minutos, ya que la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando a la vista a una muchacha de pelo rubio con expresión de incredulidad, ella me sonrió y yo también le sonreí aunque un poco extrañada. Definitivamente esto me sonaba vagamente familiar-

Hola Vera, supe que estabas en el hospital y supe de inmediato que los knarls te habían atacado, mi instinto nunca falla – No sabía ya sin preocuparme o asentir con la cabeza, nunca creí que podía soñar algo tan raro como esto, repasemos. Primero me desperté en un lugar que no conozco, hay una mujer que me da extraños líquidos para hacerme sentir mejor, habla a través de una chimenea, manda papeles voladores y aparece una niña que no había visto nunca en mi vida hablando de los knarls, ¿qué son los knarls?-

¿Qué son los knarls? –mi inconsciente hablo antes que mi lado racional, creo que al final fue lo único que podía decir en ese momento, ¿no? –La chica de ojos celeste iba hablar pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió dejando a la vista a un anciano extravagante debido a que usaba una túnica de colores vivos con estrellas, mordí mis labios para no dejar escapar una risa burlona-

Señorita Lovegood, Rusbell buenas tardes –la sonrisa amable del caballero barbudo era bastante espeluznante, no podía imaginarme a alguien que destacara tanto en una multitud- por lo visto su caída no le ha provocado mayores daños señorita Rusbell, aunque según Pomfrey sería bueno llevarla a San Mungo dígame, ¿hay algo que quiera decirme o necesite? – trague saliva algo en mi interior me gritaba que no le dijera nada a ese viejo, suspire ganando algo de tiempo y sin saber que estaba haciendo le sonreí-

Me siento perfectamente señor, creo que solo fue la impresión por el golpe que me di –pude distinguir que el hombre no se había tragado lo que había dicho pero no se le veía con intenciones de insistir-

Si es así le recomendaría entonces que aguardara por hoy en la enfermería y mañana retomar sus clases, yo hablare personalmente con sus maestros para que no esté en problema con los deberes aunque conociéndola y teniendo de amiga a la joven Lovegood dudo que eso suceda. Muy bien me retiro jovencitas –y con paso apresurado se marchó-

Vaya, eso muy extraño pero considerando la persona que es no me sorprende mucho –el susurro de la peli rubia tomo mi atención- que bueno que tus heridas no son de gravedad, jamás había visto que un knarls fuera tan agresivo, todos en la escuela están hablando del accidente.

Luna, ¿verdad? –Me miró fijamente sin reparar en mi inseguridad- yo no soy quien crees que soy, yo no sé cómo llegue a este lugar ni siquiera sé dónde nos encontramos y… -una mano de la chica me detuvo-

Estamos en Howarts escuela de magia y hechicería, tú te llamas Veronica Rusbell pero usualmente te decimos Vera, nos conocemos desde que entramos a la escuela y eso fue ya hace 3 años atrás, cursamos el cuarto año y eres la persona más dulce y simpática que he conocido –parpadee sin poder evitarlo, claramente ella me había hecho una breve descripción sin que se lo tuviera que pedir. Por otra parte sí que estaba metida en un embrollo ya que si es como ella dice entonces yo… -

Estoy atrapada en Harry Potter –susurre sorprendida y así sin más me fui a negro otra vez-

Voces, gritos, lágrimas, una serpiente, la marca tenebrosa, el rostro de mis padres. Desperté de un salto y me di cuenta que era de noche, no había nadie cerca así que pensé que era el momento adecuado para salir a investigar, trague saliva al recordar todo lo que había descubierto, me encontraba dentro de la historia de Harry Potter, es que eso no podía ser cierto ¿Cómo puede ser posible?. Suspire calmando mis nervios, comencé a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta y una vez que salí de la enfermería corrí desesperada, fue como si algo me hubiera empujado por el pasillo y yo sin parar a pensar me guie por mis instintos. ¿Cuánto paso?, ¿media hora?, ¿una hora?, ya no estaba segura solo sé que mis pies dolían y ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, quería volver a casa pero no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, suspire nuevamente y me senté en frio piso sin percatarme que un par de chicos se acercaban sigilosamente por un pasillo.

¿Qué debo hacer? –Me dije a mi misma mientras abrazaba mis piernas- quisiera tener una pista al menos de como llegue acá, una señal o cualquier cosa que sirva –resignada deje que a Morfeo hacer de las suyas, mis energías ya se habían agotado y mi cerebro ya no podía con más presión.

Un empujón hizo que me despertara nuevamente, mire a todos lados para ver por donde me atacaban y cuál fue mi sorpresa de estar frente a frente con el chico más lindo que había visto hasta ahora, rubio, con un porte elegante, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y desbordaba confianza y altanería. Era él, Draco Malfoy.

¿Hola? –al ver la sonrisa burlona supe que había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, la chica que estaba al lado de este fue aún más descarada porque se rio de mí y hasta imito lo que había dicho, esa sin duda alguna era Pancy Parkinson-

Hay niña, ustedes los hufflepuff son una ternura pero es demasiada su ingenuidad, ¿sabes que estas en un gran problema Veraton? –La muchacha me miraba de arriba abajo escaneando lo que al parecer era mi patética facha de chica enferma-

Mi nombre es Verónica para ti, así que no me digas Veraton –mis palabras cortaron de inmediato los rostros burlesco de ambos, de hecho diría que los deje sin palabras-

Será mejor que no te hagas la valiente con nosotros idiota, tú no eres una griffindor después de todo, deja ese trabajo para los nobles leones –el rubio se rio con esto último y acompañada de su compañera estallaron en risotadas, yo en tanto buscaba lo divertido en el asunto- bueno niña, tendrás 15 puntos menos para hufflepuff por pasearte después del toque de queda por los pasillos del colegio, será mejor que regreses de donde sea que vienes.

Seguro de una pocilga –eso último lo escuche y mire con molestia a su compañera, ya tenía a alguien en mi lista negra, esto requería un escarmiento a sangre fría-

Muy bien, ¿Ustedes saben dónde está… -pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntar fui interrumpida por el ruido de una armadura e hizo que los tres miráramos al final del pasillo, en él se encontraban tres personas; una chica de pelo enmarañado y café, un chico colorín y otro niño de anteojos y pelo negro, ambos se levantaron con rapidez mostrando una postura segura y sin temor a lo que al parecer sería un castigo para los tres. Fije mi mirada en Draco y un brillo de emoción apareció en sus ojos.

Pero mira a quien tenemos acá Pansy, Potter y su pandilla ¿y bien?, ¿Cuál es su excusa trio dorado? – La desagradable voz que utilizaba Draco era evidente, obviamente al igual como habían descrito en los libros que había leído, ellos se llevaban nada de bien. De hecho creí poder papar la tensión-

No es asunto tuyo Malfoy –la intensidad de los ojos de Harry era evidente, se veían más verde de lo que eran y destellaban coraje con algo de resentimiento-

Pues claro que es mi asunto, o más bien es mi deber como prefecto. Me imagino ya la cara que pondrá su jefa de casa cuando sepa que sus prefectos están apoyando el comportamiento rebelde de uno de los suyos ¿o es que acaso tu por ser el niño que vivió tienes privilegios?, Potter – mis ojos iban y volvían escuchando cada palabra de ellos, trague saliva, leer esa clase de peleas a verlas en vivo era totalmente diferente casi podía ver como saldrían rayos de los tres leones hacia las dos serpientes que seguían frente a mí-

¡Más te vale quedarte callado Malfoy, esto no es nada ilegal ya que estábamos acompañando a Harry a la enfermería y por casualidad nos topamos con ustedes! –Grito Ron quien tenía el rostro colorado por la rabia, sus puños apretados indicaban que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse de decir más cosas de las necesarias-

Ya, ¿y por eso se esconden como vil ratas?, deberías ser más sincero Weasley y admitir que estaban espiando – al parecer lo dicho era cierto, pues los tres se sonrojaron y miraron sus pies-

Ya, es suficiente. Vamos chicos, no estamos aquí para conversar con ellos debemos ir a la enfermería para que te den esa poción para dormir Harry – la tranquila voz de Hermione quebró aquella tensión, tomando de la mano a los dos se apresuró a caminar hacia delante y no repararon a mirarme siquiera. Bueno, supongo que después de todo aunque me encuentre en su mundo, no debo ser tan conocida en la escuela. Suspire –

No creas que me he olvidado de ti tejón, será mejor que te vayas pronto a tu sala si no quieres que le quite 50 puntos a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? –sude frio, por lo visto el hecho que plantaran a Draco de esa manera lo hizo enfadarse y si no huía pronto seria yo quien pagaría con su enojo. Asentí con la cabeza y me fui corriendo en dirección opuesta por donde se había ido el trio dorado, me di la vuelta por un segundo y me fije que la mirada gris de Draco seguía fija por el camino en donde se habían ido Harry, Ron y Hermione; me pregunto a cuál de ellos le interesa tanto como para seguirlo con la mirada. Después de caminar otra media hora y suplicarle al retrato para que me dejara entrar finalmente llegue a la sala común de los hufflepuff, era tan linda con su colorido amarillo y negro, tenían decoraciones de animales hermosos y flores de distintos colores. Era como un sueño, el lugar ideal para descansar y relajarte sin dejar de maravillarte por la naturaleza, me acerque a uno de los sillones y me senté frente a la chimenea. Suspire, no puedo creer que me encuentre en este lugar, en Hogwarts. Supongo que de ahora en adelante solo queda hacer algo, buscar la forma de regresar a casa… y claro, divertirse un poco.

Al parecer este golpe en la cabeza no trajo solo desgracias a mi vida, supongo que tendré la oportunidad de sacarle provecho a este mundo y ver como suceden las cosas –levante una mano para quitarme el cabello de los ojos- esta vez verán que un tejón puede acaparar la atención igual que lo hacen los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Más le vale que se preparen, porque no habrá piedad para ninguno, esta vez la historia será diferente.

.

.

.

.

.

¿y qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?

Espero sus comentarios (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, otra vez hehehe. Les traigo otra actualización de esta historia que no puede salir de mi cabeza, espero que este capítulo les dé una idea más clara sobre que tratara la trama en general.**

 **Espero que les guste y disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE! –el grito hizo que saltara cayendo estrepitosamente de la cama, abrí mis ojos con pereza para darme cuenta que no había sido un sueño, era real no estaba en mi hogar sino que ahora compartía cuarto con un montón de chicas que vestían uniformes escolares y hablaban de Dios sabe qué.

Me levante lentamente fijándome otra vez en los detalles de la habitación, 5 camas donde cada una de ellas era ocupada por preocupadas adolescentes hablando temas sin importancia, suspire dándome ánimos, no podía actuar como si no supiera que estudiara este lugar, debía concentrarme y fingir que soy una simpática chica hufflepuff-

¡VERA! – El grito en mi oído fue dado por una muchacha alta de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, me sonreía de tal manera que ya esperaba que se le cayera su rostro bien cuidado, pestañe despertando de mis pensamientos-

Perdón, ¿qué me has dicho? –pregunte aturdida, su mirada de molestia hizo que tragara saliva-

He dicho que vayamos a desayunar, sí que te afecto el golpe que te diste en el piso más te vale estar pendiente por donde pisas Vera, no querrás continuar con esa torpeza ya que así ningún chico te querrá –dicho esto me comenzó apretar una de mis mejillas a la vez que era arrastrada al baño.- Arréglate pronto para que comamos juntas, quizás nos podamos juntar con Luna antes de clases.

S…si claro –me metí en aquel cuarto tomando un par de toallas para tomar una larga ducha.

Salimos apuradas para reunirnos con Luna ya que mi " ducha" duro mas de lo que pensé, mire a todos lados reconociendo a cada uno de los chicos que describían en el libro, casi se me cae la baba de la impresión cuando vi frente a frente a mis grandes ídolos, los gemelos Weasley. Me sonroje al ver que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y actuando como si nada tome del brazo a Ema, la chica que me despertó, y seguimos caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nos topamos con Cho Chang quien sorpresivamente me saludo con su mano, más allá encontré a Colin Creevey fotografiando a algunos recuadros del colegio.

¡Woah! –no pude evitar esta vez soltar una exclamación al entrar en el gran comedor, estaban las cuatro mesas llena de estudiantes que se distinguían por los colores de sus casas, instintivamente comencé a buscar con mi mirada a Harry y al divisarlo entre sus amigos me relaje. Después de Harry busque a Draco, no me demore mucho menos ya que su cabello era demasiado llamativo, afile aún más mis ojos al encontrar una vez más al rubio mirando sigilosamente al oji-verde a pesar de estar manteniendo una conversación con sus amigos, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y fue una mano en mi hombro lo que hizo que me despegara de esa escena-

Vera, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Era Luna, traía consigo el periódico de su padre "el quisquilloso" y mis ojos brillaron de alegría, siempre fue mi sueño leer que cosas maravillosas y extravagante decía- ¿quieres leer esto? – Al parecer no pase desapercibida para el sexto sentido de Luna, esa chica me ponía un poco nerviosa pero no era desagradable, solo extraño.

S…si, seguro –El desayuno siguió tranquilamente, mientras me alimentaba con cuanta cosa se me pusiera enfrente dedique mi tiempo también para analizar mis posibilidades de ayudar a Harry con el innombrable; Si Ron y Hermione eran perfectos eso significaba que estaba en el quinto libro por lo tanto uno de los objetivos era que aprendiera oclumancia. Fije mis ojos en los profesores y vi el rostro falso de Umbrige, inmediatamente mi rostro formo una mueca, seguí mi camino con la mirada hacia Severus Snape, cuál fue mi sorpresa de que este se diera cuenta de mi acoso y me dirigiera una mirada de molestia, aparte la mirada temblando de miedo nunca pensé que de entre todos los profesores él justamente me asustara tanto.

Pasamos todo el día entre clase y clase y yo seguía recabando información, al parecer recién estábamos comenzando el año escolar, todavía no han echado a la profesora Trelawney y el ED sigue sin ser un hecho real, por lo que observaba Hagrid aún no ha regresado de su viaje para la orden del fénix y en general aún no ha sucedido nada de relevancia, bueno exceptuando a la molesta profesora Umbrige.

Caminaba lentamente por fuera del castillo, claro que no sin antes convencer a Luna y Ema de que quería privacidad para ordenar mis recuerdos sobre lo sucedido ayer.

Me dirigí al gran lago, me senté en el cálido césped disfrutando de los maravillosos terrenos de Howarts, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando los pasos rápidos de alguien me alerto sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba. Abrí perezosamente un ojo para ver de quien se trataba y me sorprendí al ver que no era otro que Draco Malfoy, al parecer no fue un gran día para él ya que tenía un semblante de enojo y se revolvía el cabello desesperadamente, nada apropiado por parte de él. Me levante poco a poco hasta quedar detrás de él, y sin reparar en mis actos lo tome del hombro e hice que se girara.

H…Hola –mi saludo más su cara de incredulidad fue lo que basto para darme cuenta que después de todo no había sido una gran idea-

Suéltame, maldita sangre sucia –sus palabras lejos de ofenderme me divirtieron, nunca pensé que después de todo en este mundo sería hija de muggles un nuevo dato que agregar.-

¿Sabes que eso no me ofende verdad? –Al parecer mis palabras lo molestaron aún más ya que la vena de su frente se hizo evidente-

¿Enserio?, pues no me interesa solo suéltame y déjame en paz –Me empujo suavemente pero al ser tan torpe me caí de espaldas en la hierba, no tuve tiempo de replicarle ya que otra persona se estaba encargando de eso, no supe cuándo ni como pero Harry había aparecido en la escena y estaba obviamente enojado con Draco.

¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡No puedes ir por la vida empujando y tratando a los demás como si valieran menos que tú! –el rostro de Harry estaba rojo de la ira y el de Malfoy no estaba muy diferente, se notaba de lejos que quería decir unos cuantos insultos pero por alguna razón se estaba aguantando. Lamentablemente Harry no se percataba de eso y seguía dándole un sermón al rubio quien se mordía la lengua para no soltar un comentario mordaz-

¡YA BASTA POTTER!, YA ME TIENES HASTA… -El rubio estallo, antes que pudiera terminar su frase me interpuse entre los dos-

¡Ya deténganse!, perdón Draco no quise molestarte solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien ya que tu rostro se veía afligido… Y Harry no es nada de lo que te imaginas, Malfoy solo me empujo porque estaba siendo un poco insistente en el tema, ¡así que ya no peleen! –terminando de decir esto pude ver que se relajaban pero seguían atento el uno del otro-.

B…bueno en ese caso, lo siento Malfoy creo que me precipite al gritarte –su disculpa era dicha mientras miraba a cualquier parte menos al peli rubio, obviamente su orgullo solo le permitía decir esa corta frase. Al ver que el chico no iba a responder me acerque empujándolo un poco para que dejara de actuar sorprendido por la escena anterior.-

¿Eh?, ahhh… yo, si, acepto tus disculpas Potter…- inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de odiarte cara rajada! –Su rostro había pasado de la incredulidad a la prepotencia, supongo que después de todo las viejas costumbres no se pueden olvidar fácilmente. Suspire-.

¡Eso ya lo sabía serpiente rastrera! –Se sentía la tensión, aunque al parecer a ellos no se enteraban y como hacerlo si estaban concentrados comiéndose con los ojos y sonriendo con altanería, después de todo creo que no me equivocaba con ellos, realmente… -

Oh por Dios –solté haciendo que ambos me miraran, me sonroje al descubrir la verdad sobre ellos, sin poder evitarlo los apunte a ambos con el dedo- ustedes son…

Pero no pude terminar la frase ya que tanto los amigos de Malfoy como los amigos de Potter llegaron gritándole a cada uno de que llegarían tarde a clases si no se apresuraban. Los dos muchachos antes de irse se dieron una mirada de desprecio y fueron a sus respectivos grupos, mientras yo seguía impactada por lo que al parecer no eran ideas mías, Harry y Draco sentían una atracción pero no eran capaces de darse cuenta.

Que idiotas –tape mi ojos con mi flequillo y sonreí sin poder creerlo- quien diría que a pesar de todos esos dos si tienen una especie de química, vaya supongo que esto hará más interesante las cosas.

¡VERA! –gire mi cabeza y vi a los lejos a Luna que tenía puesto unos lentes particularmente extraños- ¡Sera mejor que te apresures o el profesor Snape le quitara 50 puntos a tu casa! –Sin pensármelo mucho corrí desesperada para regresar al castillo, me junte con Luna y nos fuimos corriendo hasta la clase de pociones donde llegamos justo a tiempo.

Estaba formulando ideas sobre cómo acercarme a esos dos muchachos y ver como juntarlos cuando Severus Snape entro a clases y así comenzó mí tortura, pociones.

Tras mi pésimo esfuerzo en pociones y los retos de Snape me percate del pequeño detalle, que después de todo Hogwarts seguía siendo una escuela por tanto era evidente que no todo podía ser hermoso y perfecto, mi caldero estallo en mil pedazos y quise llorar de nerviosismo al ver el rostro frio e impasible de Severus Snape.

Finalmente luego de unas clases de transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y aritmancia fui al comedor para la cena; no encontré ningún rostro conocido en todo lo que resto de la tarde pero eso no significaba que mis planes no fueran a llevarse a cabo. De hecho ahora que sabía de la extraña conexión de Draco con Harry podría sacarle provecho para mis planes sobre derrotar al señor tenebroso lo más rápido posible, quizás hasta podíamos encontrar más aliados en la casa de Slytherin. Sonreí extasiada con todo el mar de posibilidades para que las cosas cambiaran positivamente.

Estaba por entrar a cenar cuando.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí –la voz sarcástica y maliciosa de Pansy Parkinson eran inconfundibles, me gire para encararla- no sabía que te gustaba ser acosadora Veraton, será mejor que te alejes de Draco porque él es mío y tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad con él. ¡Eres fea, torpe y sin gracia como cualquier ogro del bosque prohibido! –mi paciencia se acababa, esa chica estaba tentando su suerte. Sin tomarle mayor importancia para no meterme en problemas continúe mi camino.

¡¿Te escondes Hufflepuff cobarde?! –Estaba por responderle pero la presencia de alguien inesperado hizo que todos a nuestro alrededor se quedaran callados.-

Sera mejor que la dejes en paz Parkinson –la cruda voz de Malfoy nos sorprendió a ambas y llamo la atención de unos cuantos rezagados del comedor, incluso la de cierto oji verde que estaba sentando en la mesa gryffindor- no es de tu incumbencia con quien me junto o dejo de juntar, así que más te vale que te mantengas al margen –su ceño se frunció y con un movimiento de cabeza se fue dejando a todos con la boca abierta incluyéndome, nunca en la historia del colegio se había visto a un Malfoy protegiendo a alguien que no fuera de su casa, eso debe ser algo positivo… supongo-

¿Q…qué? –El rostro sorprendido de Parkinson valió todo el mal rato de sus comentarios venenosos. Sonreí victoriosa y seguí mi camino a Hufflepuff, pero la mano de Luna me tomo e hizo que me sentara junto a los leones-

¡WHOA!, ¡Eso ha sido lo más increíble que he visto! –El grito asombrado de Ron fue lo que desato la euforia de todos en el comedor, al parecer no era la única que estaba desconcertada por la intervención del aristócrata rubio-

¿Verónica, verdad? – Hermione aparto su libro para mirarme curiosamente de pies a cabeza, sin importarle mi rostro incomodo ante tal gesto-

Sí, soy yo. Un gusto en conocerlos a todos –les respondí lo más sencilla posible-

Eso fue fantástico, ¿Qué eres de Malfoy?, ¿su novia?, ¿pretendiente?, ¿te has liado con él o … -el golpe de unos cubiertos llamó la atención a todos, irremediablemente lleve mi mano a mi rostro para ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción al presenciar un evidente ataque de celos protagonizado por nada más y nada menos que el chico dorado.

¡Ya basta!, ella no es novia de Malfoy porque esta mañana yo mismo vi como este la empujaba sin importarle su seguridad – El tono de voz del muchacho demostraba molestia pero una vez más fue ignorado por el grupo de leones. Continúe escuchando- Estoy seguro que Verónica no tiene nada con él, ¿verdad? –Por un instante me sentí apenada por hacer que Harry se sintiera mal, ahora si estaba dispuesta a todo lugar hacer que ambos se unieran-

Por supuesto que no tengo nada con él, se dan cuenta que yo sigo siendo hija de padres muggles, sería ir en contra de todo eso de la sangre pura de Malfoy –al parecer eso desanimo a los presentes exceptuando a Harry ya que su tensión se desvaneció un poco y siguió comiendo como si nada- por cierto, pueden decirme Vera.

.

.

.

 **¿Y bien?, ¿les gusta?**

 **Espero sus reviews 3**


End file.
